


Beautiful Liars

by SillyTeruko



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (more tags to be added if necessary), Angst, Description of torture and blood, Gen, Manipulation, Minor self-hatred, Panic Attacks, Virgil centric, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyTeruko/pseuds/SillyTeruko
Summary: What starts as a small calming stroll through Roman’s imaginary kingdom soon turns into a perilous survival mission.





	1. One way trip to Narnia

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! uhm so this is my first fanfiction ever so my characterisation and probably my writing in general will be dodgy and not great but hopefully its somewhat enjoyable. i hope you'll enjoy!

The hypnotising light of the mobile device coupled with an insatiable boredom reduced the passage of time to a mere insignificant constant, there but forgotten about. He didn’t acknowledge it until even the scrolling words of aspiring writers and voices of renounced singers started to blur. A glance at the clock slowly brings on the realisation. It’s 7:27AM. It takes a few seconds for the information to sink in but when it does Virgil takes a shaky breath in, closes his eyes for a brief moment then exhales.  
  
There goes his somewhat decent sleep schedule that he’s managed to maintain. It seems his brain was just waiting for the best opportunity to fully mess up his sleeping pattern again. Vi stops the music coming through his headphones and locks the phone screen.

  


He groans. It was... one of _those_ days. The ones where his spirit is as low as it could be. Where not even the solitude and familiarity of his room can provide comfort and a sense of belonging. He still wants the solitude but his room was just not cutting it. Virgil craves the gentle background noises of nature, the gentle caress of the wind on his face, the peace of mind that came from being a spectator of effortless and chaotic beauty. He can’t go to sleep now or his sleep schedule will go even more of the rails. So he does the best thing he can right now. Virgil lifts his body from the mattress in an upright position, slowly getting up. He takes a few seconds to stretch his cramped muscles. Gazing one last time around his room, he steps towards the door and opens it. Bright light attacks his eyes as soon as he gets out of his room, and they briefly twinge.

  


The transition between his part of the mindscape and to the common part of the mindscape always left him in mild temporary discomfort. The stark difference between the two never failed to trigger his fight or flight response, no matter how briefly or how irrational. It never lasted longer than 2 seconds but it was still an inconvenience. He closes the door behind him and strolls down the length of the hallway, until he reaches Roman’s deep crimson door with golden embellishments. While simplistic, Roman’s door never failed in making Virgil feel like he was about to step inside a true royals room. So he pauses slightly, giving himself just enough time to draw some courage in and knock on the door. 10 seconds pass and Virgil feels like that’s enough before he starts going into panic attack territory. So he knocks and waits. It doesn’t take longer than 5 seconds before Roman’s half polished, half dishevelled self opens the door with the biggest smile one could sport this early in the morning.

 

“Good morning Virgil! What brings you to my room so early?” Roman asks, brushing a hand through his fringe “I would have thought you’d be sleeping right now.”.

 

“I need to enter your closet.” Virgil mumbles, averting his eyes.

 

“What for? The last time you requested to go was just last week. What exactly are you doing in my world?” inquires Roman, a small teasing smirk forming on his face “Have you found some troubled gentleman in need of your help?”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know!” Virgil smug smile goes back into a semi-frown “Just tell me. Can I go or not? I’m not about to be interrogated by Sir Sing-a-Lot over here who suddenly thinks himself Sherlock Holmes.”

 

“Fine! Roman sighed melodramatically “Whatever, I didn’t even care. Have fun by yourself Doctor Gloom.”

 

He opens the door wider, making a show of how much this little favour was supposedly inconveniencing him. But Virgil knows its just for show. It was kind of like an unspoken agreement of sorts. While they were much, much closer and understood each other almost perfectly, they still liked to keep the same amount of banter. So with the knowledge that no actual feelings are hurt, Virgil walk in and through Roman’s room until he reaches the closet door. With one more glance at Roman’s figure walking towards his vanity, Virgil opens the closet door, steps over the threshold and closes the door behind him.


	2. Shadow and bone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize profusely for not updating this for so long. I have a real problem when it comes to my writing and going through with it. I don't want to promise anything but I will try my best to finish this story by the end of the year. Hopefully in turn it will make me more confident in writing my ideas and actually posting them. Again I am very sorry.
> 
> But please have fun reading this chapter. It is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Soft sunlight beams are filtering through the abundance of tree branches. The birds’ chirping is surprisingly low in volume, a happenstance Virgil can’t be annoyed with. It is very much welcomed actually. Roman’s realm has a clever way of detecting and adapting to its visitors moods in order to accommodate them as best as possible. Which is why Virgil has come to find so much comfort in his extravagant and flamboyant friends’ room. Not that he would ever tell Roman as such. That guy’s ego is stroked and inflated by Patton on almost a daily basis anyway. Though he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to praise and show appreciation to him every so often. They were best friends despite all the endless bickering.

 

He strolls down a familiar path, a packed down dirt road with scattered pebbles and various shades of grass patches growing on the side. It’s simple and yet… so effective. His rumbling thoughts are starting to settle. Their usual thundering presence caused him headaches. Now, they were barely there. Simply a prickle at the back of his head. Ready to return but pacified for the moment. The road leads him straight for an average of five minutes until he comes across a fork in the road. He usually takes the road winding right but today he was feeling adventurous. So down the unfamiliar left path he went.

 

At first, there wasn’t much that was different about it. Despite the apparent lack of any form of life, it was pretty identical. Except… the longer he strode down the unfamiliar path, a certain uneasiness was blossoming in his chest. He supposed it was his nature to be so weary of the unknown. Yet this felt different somehow. Wrong. Virgil thought it weird that Roman had such unsettling areas in his realm, though he supposes that it's not too far fetched of a thought. Despite all his instincts screaming at him to just turn around and go down the path he usually takes, Virgil picks his pace up, footsteps almost as silent as his surroundings. 

 

For a second, he catches the barest hint of a shadow moving in the corner of is eye and almost immediately Virgil freezes on the spot, terrified. He knew it was a bad idea but at this point one more mistake didn't make any difference in his mind. As his body tries to catch up with his train of thought, Virgil feels a small prickle of a warm trickle of breath on the back of his neck and hears an almost seductive low throaty chuckle. His mind goes into a frenzy realizing just who he's had the misfortune of running across. The dragon witch. That two faced complete and utter bitch that has been terrorizing Roman on his quests. His emotions do a 180 degree turn from terrified to blind anger. He turns around so quickly the dragon witch stumbles back a step in surprise. Virgil's mouth settles on a deep scowl and he grits out words of contempt.

 

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Virgil growls, shifting his weight on his feet "You are not wanted here, you should know this by now."

 

The dragon witch adorns a lazy smirk on their face, "Oh, come one love. Since when did sides like us needed to be wanted for us to invade each other's lives? You should know that better than anyone."

 

It's a low blow and they know it. Which is why they've used it against him. Virgil hates how much the Dark Sides know about him. And how much blackmail material they posses against Virgil whether they know it or not. The witch clearly does. He ignores the obvious jab at him.

 

"Is there a reason for your wretched presence here or is it just to be a nuisance?" Virgil asks, a mocking smile on his face.

 

"Why yes of course! I do not have time for silly little pranks my dear. It's quite simple really, if you think about it. I have come for you." the witch says nonchalantly.

 

Virgil pauses for a few seconds, taken aback. "Me? What the hell would you need me for?" he inquires.

 

"You'll just have to wait and see." Their smirk grows wider and before Virgil has the chance to register, he gets swooped up and away against his will. Virgil let's out a small yelp in surprise and as soon as he lets out the sound, the witch touches his temple and he falls unconscious almost instantaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for putting up with my unreliable ass. Come talk with me on Tumblr @artisticdrea

**Author's Note:**

> ok sooooooo updates will be irregular. i originally wanted to fully write it and then post it but i know myself too well and knew that if I didn't post the first chapter I probably wouldn't finish the story. anyway, you can find me on tumblr [artisticdrea] or on twitter [@SillyTeruko for my main and @Dreadmyjingle for kpop]


End file.
